El Diario de Mikasa Ackerman
by MaybellApril
Summary: La historia plasmada en la única cosa que Mikasa alguna vez a logrado apreciar más que su roja bufanda... Su diario de Vida.
1. Seven Days

**_Titulo: "El diario de Mikasa Akerman"_**

**_Autora: Maybell April _**

**_Tipo de mundo: Shingeki no Kyojin_**

**_Tipo de Narrador: Protagonista _**

**_Trama: Romance, drama, tragedia, acción, humor._**

**_Declairmer: _**_Hajime Isayama se llevo todos los derechos a esto, el anime y mundo de SnK no me pertenecen y dudo que algún día así sea. El fanfic es invención mía, eres libre de leerlo, no hay fines de lucro._

**_Advertencia: _**_Si no eres fan de la pareja Eren x Mikasa, simplemente no leas, y si lo haces, critica constructivamente, ayudemos a que fanfiction se convierta en una página de diversión sana y entretenida… si no, bueno, eres libre de leer._

**_Capitulo 1: Seven days_**

**_Día 1: _**

…No sé como…

**_Día 2:_**

Perdón si ayer no escribí demasiado… no sé cómo empezar una de estas cosas… Tía Karla me dijo que aquí debo escribir mis secretos y pensamientos de la vida diaria. Pero no sé cómo puedo lograrlo, esto es solo un estúpido cuaderno.

**_Día 3:_**

Eren me preguntó si ya había comenzado a escribirte… le dije que sí, pero me dio cosita e decirle que casi tiro este proyecto a la basura… no me quiero sentir culpable, así que escribiré.

**_Día 4:_**

Tía Karla decía ayer que era hora de dormir, por eso dejé de escribir.

Hoy le pregunté a Armin si sabía cómo escribir en un diario, me recomendó presentarme y ponerte un nombre, ¿me dijo que eres como un amigo más?...

Pues… entonces: hola, mi nombre es Mikasa Akerman; tengo nueve años…

¿Qué nombre te pondré?

**_Día 5:_**

Pensé en ello todo el día, creo que solo te dejaré como diario…

Le pedí ayuda a Eren y se quejó de que eran solo cosas de niña… ¿Armin es una niña?, digo… el también tiene un diario.

Además… ¿Soy una niña después de todo, cierto?

**_Día 6:_**

Querido diario, hoy vi a Armin y Eren jugando a la orilla del río, llevaban leyendo durante horas un curioso libro… "el mundo exterior", se veían algo nerviosos al respecto cuando me les acerqué, pero… cuando les dije que sonaba fascinante siguieron como si nada incluyéndome.

Sin duda es algo interesante…

**_Día 7:_**

Quise saber más de aquel libro, los chicos parecen muy obsesionados e ilusionados con aquello. ¿Mares de sal?, ¿extensas praderas de solo hielo?, animales gigantes con grandes mangueras en sus rostros, o cuellos tan altos como la mitad de una muralla… es todo tan genial e irreal, exótico, pero por sobre todo peligroso… salir de aquí…

Aunque, sin duda el mundo exterior parece ser un lugar hermoso…

**_Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic… adoro el MikaEren 3 jajaj y se me ocurrió gracias a que una amiga me dijo que escribiera una situación que viví ayer en mi diario de vida… y Wualá! XD ajajaj espero les guste :3_**

**_Actualmente trabajo en otros tres proyectos además de A.P.A (After party adventures) he allí la razón de mi demora :3 jajaj espero y no me maten por eso (? _**

**_Son libres de comentar o no 3  
Si tienen sugerencias o criticas pueden hacerlas :D (sin insultos por favor, es lo único que pido)_**

**_Gracias a todos por leer! Me despido n.n UN BESOTE Y UN ABRAZO 3_**

**_Dedicado a Nellie 3 amiga te adoro jaja y a Lily 3 n.n las quiero demasiado a ambas 3 jajaja_**

**_Próximo cap: "Capitulo 2: "El extraño libro"_**


	2. El extraño libro

**_Bueno… he aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic MikaEren 3… lamento la demora y también por los que me han pedido conti en mi otro fanfic "A.P.A" (After Party Adventures) … tengo las ideas en la cabeza, pero como es un fanfic colaborativo (junto a mi querida Onee san Lily) entenderán que es un proceso más largo :3 … solo téngannos paciencia :) …_**

_Aclaraciones: Gracias a todos sus comentarios, Favs y follows el cap va dedicado a ustedes 3 _

_Y Gabriela Sanches, sobre tu pregunta, esto se irá dando más adelante según la perspectiva del anime y manga… quiero hacerlo lo más apegado a eso posible ;) _

**_Declaimer: Hajime Isayama no sabe de mi existencia… por consecuente es imposible que sus derechos me pertenezcan…_**

**_El diario de Mikasa Ackerman:_**

**_Capitulo 2: "El extraño libro"_**

_"La pluma sigue siendo nueva, blanca e inocente… teñida de un pasado oscuro, que anhela pertenecer a una ala"_

**_Día 20: _**

Los chicos están tan extraños con este nuevo libro que Armin encontró…

No han parado en más de diez días. Creo que es algo muy fascinante, pero… en cierto modo se están excediendo.

Cuando les dije de esto me rogaron que por favor no le digiera nada a nadie, menos a tía Carla, pero ya no se qué pensar, la duda me carcome.

Pero verlos luego tan felices, riendo y soñando, los tres recostados en el prado mirando las nubes… mientras planean como salir de las murallas y vagar por el cielo sin peligro alguno.

Me hacen dudar y simplemente les sigo con sus planes…

**_Día 21:_**

Querido diario:

Armin y su abuelo fueron de compras a los distritos internos, irían a Trost y demorarían un par de semanas, espero que esto sea suficiente para ambos y alejen esas ideas que surgen de salir y que me están empezando a preocupar.

**_Día 22:_**

Tía Carla nos mandó junto con Eren a recoger algo de leña a la pradera, dentro del muro María. Necesitamos matar el tiempo con algo, además vi a Eren algo ansioso, traté de ayudarlo, pero se irritó con facilidad y no aceptó mi favor.

Intenté animarlo un poco, pero me ignoró y siguió como si nada…

¿Qué le pasa diario?

Lo noto perdido y distraído luego de leer aquel libro que hablaba sobre el exterior, pierde su mirada en el horizonte, y tampoco sabemos dónde nace o se esconde el sol… ¿a qué nos llevará todo esto?

**_Día 25:_**

¿Alguna vez mencioné que comparto mi habitación con Eren? No es que me moleste ni nada, después de todo es mi familia…

Pero en las últimas noches lo noto algo extraño, murmura cosas y siento que no duerme… ¿serán pesadillas? ¿O simples arrullos en sus sueños?

**_Día 26:_**

Los murmullos no eran más que silbidos de una pluma entintada deslizándose sobre papel.

Me voltee a ver que sucedía anoche, ya que no podía dormir debido a los molestos ruidos de Eren. Descubrí que escondido bajo las ropas de su cama tenía encendida una lámpara y tomaba desesperadamente apuntes del libro de Armin, que poseía en sus manos.

Le pregunte si este estaba en su poder con autorización y se lo arrebaté de las manos.

"Déjame dormir" fue lo único que me dijo y sin más recostó su cabeza en la almohada, enojado y frunciendo el ceño, apagó la luz y no supe nada más de él, hasta hoy en la mañana.

Se levantó corriendo y desapareció en todo el día, tía Carla se veía muy preocupada, pero tío Grisha dijo que no se exaltara, que de seguro estaba jugando por allí con sus amigos…

Apareció hace menos de dos horas… sigue llorando de ira por la cachetada que le dio su madre…

Y por la paliza que anteriormente le dieron los matones del distrito…

Intenté preguntarle por qué lloraba… y me ataco con el libro, el que sin fuerza alguna, cayó al borde de mis pies.

**_Eso es todo por hoy :D Gracias por leer 3 _**

**_Dejen sus reviews, criticas, lo que quieran, pronto llegaremos al primer capítulo del manga, todo relatado bajo la perspectiva de Mikasa… recuerden que aun ella tiene solo 9 años :D_**

**_Los adoro y muchas gracias por leer n.n  
Sayo! _**

"Capitulo 3: Violetas"


End file.
